


Cisco's Breakup Story

by VenezuelanWriter



Series: Love never dies, it evolves [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco started dating a new guy and bruises came into the picture. Coincidence?</p><p>This takes place a few months after Barry’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisco's Breakup Story

Best friends should not keep things from each other. If you don’t completely trust someone, why calling them your best friend?

Cisco trusted Barry completely, with his life, indeed. And he knew the sentiment was returned.

This wasn’t about trust, though. It was something else he didn’t quite know the name of. He wanted to tell Barry about this, he knew Barry wouldn’t be angry… unless he was. Cisco couldn’t know for sure Barry wouldn’t be mad at him for keeping something from him. Or maybe, in the worst scenario, that he wouldn’t be mad about that but about the _thing_ , per se, he had been keeping from him.

But it hurt so much no to talk to him about it. Or anyone. And he knew his best choice was Barry, his best friend on Earth.

_Why is this so hard? Damn it._

_“Hey, uhm, Barry, would you like to go out for coffee?” Cisco had asked Barry at the cortex, looking up from his computer screen._

_Barry had turned around, a little startled since he’d been really concentrated on solving the speed equation. “Sure. I could really use some caffeine.”_

So there they were at Jitters, Cisco nervously drinking his coffee.

“Barry, I have to be honest here,” Cisco said, placing his cup down, sighing and then looking at Barry in the eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Barry inquired, knowing from Cisco’s seriousness this probably was big, to say the least, trying not to assume right away that it was something bad.

“It’s just- uh, would you… would you be angry if I kept something from you?” He trembled out his words.

“That depends. Did you create another gun that could potentially kill me?” He asked, remembering how _that_ had made him angry. He rolled his ring nervously in his finger. Now that he had it, it was something he did –like a nervous twitch. But now he was aware of it and it was because he was thinking about Cisco, paying him attention.

“No. It’s more personal.” _It’s all good, Cisco. It’s going well._

“Then no. I mean, we’re friends but all of us have a private life.” Barry tranquilized a little. This couldn’t be _too_ bad.

“Oookay, so… I’m going to tell you something you don’t know.” He made a pause. “About me.” Then, another one until Barry said something else.

“Sure, go ahead.” He nodded, encouraging Cisco to talk.

“Let’s say I’m dating someone new,” Cisco said, and then sighed, waiting for a reply once again before he continued.

Barry eased off. _That’s what all this fuss is about? Thank God._ “Is it Lisa? That’d make a lot of sense.”

“No. It’s not a woman.” _That’s it. I just said it_. Cisco sipped his coffee just to _do_ something because otherwise he’d get running forever.

Barry thought for a second before speaking. _So, not a ‘woman’_. “And I’m guessing it’s not a teenage girl either?”  He asked just because he wanted to make extra sure it wasn’t about the person being adult or not.

“Ew, no!” Cisco felt offended, disgusted. “Dude, I’d never date someone illegal. But yeah it’s not a female.”

 “Oh,” Barry said simply. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was just… unexpected. Since when? Since forever? How? Why hadn’t he known before?  Why telling him now? He internally wanted to know everything, but he was just trying to process it.

“Are you mad at me?” Cisco asked, judging by Barry’s silence, worried as fuck.

“No… Not at all.” He shook his head and blinked more times than average for a moment. “I just didn’t know it, or suspected it, had a clue about it…” He trailed off and finished his coffee.

“I’d wanted to tell you before but I was afraid you wouldn’t like it,” Cisco confessed since now he knew that Barry was surprised because A, he hadn’t told him in the first place, and B, he hadn’t figured it out on his own.

“You know I don’t care, Cisco. It wouldn’t have mattered with you. In fact, it wouldn’t have made any difference- and it’s not making any difference now. I just wished you’d told me before.” Barry explained, because this wasn’t about Cisco being into guys, this was definitely about Cisco not telling him _because he’d thought he’d care_.

“I’m sorry.” Cisco looked down and felt like the worst friend ever.

“Don’t be, it’s ok,” Barry told him. Because, alright, he didn’t like that Cisco hadn’t told him before but he was doing it now and it still was a big deal for him. He didn’t want to be judging or anything, didn’t want to make him feel bad. “What about Caitlin?”

“What?! She doesn’t know. No one does. You, but no one else.” And then Cisco knew that in Barry’s head, he was the only one in the dark and that made it all have more sense.

“Oh.” _Yo, dumbass, you’re the first. This deal is bigger than you thought. God, I’m such an idiot._ “You know I completely support you. As always.” He needed to make sure that Cisco knew that; Barry couldn’t allow him to think the opposite.

“Good,” Cisco said and he knew he had sounded distant. This could be worse but also, it could be way better. “I mean I’m relieved.”

“And nothing has changed and I got your back in this, anytime you need me,” Barry said and nodded and his eyes were big and caring and Cisco knew he was being honest and just _such a good friend._

“Thanks. It’s really nice to hear that.” Cisco told him. They were about to experiment an awkward silence but then Barry saved the conversation.

“Why now?” Barry asked, curious.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why telling me now? And not before. Or ever.”

“Because you’re my best friend, man. I couldn’t keep... not talking about it with someone, and eventually I’m afraid I’d make a mistake or something and you would find out on your own and it would’ve been worse.”

“Oh.” Barry nodded. “Do I know him?” He wondered. They needed to get past that weird stage and just roll with the flow of it, get used to it.

Cisco shook his head. “No, I don’t think you’ve ever met him before.”

“Will I ever?” His look was hopeful and intriguing because apparently he _wanted_ to.

“I don’t know. Do you want to?” Cisco offered. He didn’t actually believe this was a variable.

“As long as you don’t mind.”

“Sure, I can set up a meeting so you can know him,” Cisco said, already picturing the scene. “He’s a nerd. I think you’ll like him.” _I think you’ll approve him. Though I don’t really need your approval. Huh._

“Didn’t expect less from you,” Barry said, smirking. That was not going to be awkward, alright? They were going to get over it. And it was all going to be back to normal.

* * *

Cisco felt like a building had been taken off his shoulders. Barry had taken it perfectly. Yes, he’d been surprised but it’s the least you can expect from someone who just learned his best friend was dating a man.

The next couple of weeks they sorted out their weird situation and had more talks about the subject.

 

_They’d been at Cisco’s workshop, Barry offering his pair of extra hands to help._

_“Since when are you dating him?” Barry had asked, holding in place a piece while Cisco screwed it on._

_“Just, like, a month and a half ago?” He’d replied, unguarded._

_“Oh, so you’re still getting to know each other and everything.” Barry had said, actually expecting to hear that they had been dating for longer._

_“Not really. I mean we were buddies in college. He just wasn’t single then.” Cisco had explained, rolling the screwdriver in his hand._

_“Oh, right. And, were you into him in college or was it later that you, you know, liked him?” Barry had asked trying so hard to sound casual. The piece had been in its place so he’d taken his hands off the goggles._

_“I thought he was nice. He texted me one day to meet and catch up and that’s when we started talking again and everything…” At least by then they had been able to talk about the matter like that. Like it’d been fucking natural. He’d placed the mini screwdriver down and looked Barry in the eyes. “By the way, if you’re curious about it and don’t wanna ask, I’ve been into men since I was a teen.”_

_Barry had been caught off guard._

_“I- didn’t wanna know that, you know?” He’d dropped. And yeah, he was a bad liar._

_“Barry, is fine. Everyone wants to know that. And it would have been worse to tell you sooner. Maybe you would’ve thought I liked you or something.”_ Of course, because I do _not_ like you.  That’s ridiculous. I just have a pointless crush on you. _He’d sighed and found something to do with his hands that allowed him to focus his eyes on something else. Like his precious goggles._

_“So you don’t like me?” Barry had asked, joking around, pretending to be offended._

_“You know what I mean. Plus it never felt necessary. And you know now. And you were the first one knowing so shut up. Maybe the only that will ever know, y’know.”_

_“Really? Like, you’re never telling everyone else?” Barry had asked, surprised._

_“What for? People are complicated. People assume and judge. You don’t. You’re awesome. And my friend. And I’m just too lazy to deal with all of those things that involve people so I’m just going to survive hiding it.”_

_“I understand. I mean, for real. It makes sense. I just wanna make sure you’re fine, alright? Not dying to tell everyone else. If you don’t mind then it’s cool. I’m here for you. So you can talk to me about it. Whenever you want. Like about any other thing. And I’ll supersonic punch him if he ever hurts you.”_

_“Now_ that’s _an advantage of being The Flash’s friend, you see? Thanks, man. Honestly.”_

_“No need to.”_

 

 

Cisco had talked his boyfriend about Barry, of course, and he knew he’d be happy to know he had told him.

Cisco talked to both his boyfriend and Barry to meet up two weeks later so they could know each other. Their date was at Central City Mall, where they’d have lunch.

Barry, to everyone’s surprise, was early and was waiting impatiently for Cisco and Mysterious Guy. Then he turned around, everything around him moving in slow motion, and he spotted them. Cisco and Now Not Mysterious Guy. He analyzed the man’s face, body language (as he wished he actually knew something about body language) and general look. He was taller than Cisco (not an absolute surprise), skin darker than his own but paler than Cisco’s, brown hair, not really muscled, actually nice.

Barry noticed they weren’t holding hands and that they behaved as a couple of friends. Not too personal or too close, it must have been because of the _outing_ theme and everything.

They made their way to where Barry was and Cisco the closer he was the better he noticed Barry’s examining look.

“Hey,” Cisco said, standing in front of Barry, who waved in response. “So, Barry, well, this is Michael. And Michael, this is Barry.”

Michael offered his hand and Barry took it, shaking it.

“You can call me Mike.”

“Nice to meet you,” Barry said.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh, you have?”  

“Trust me, just of the good kind of stuff.”

Barry smiled kindly and Cisco looked between them.

“So, let’s go get something to eat?” He asked them.

“Yeah,” Barry said. “I was thinking about Burger King, maybe? There’s one at the feria.” He suggested.

“For me, it’s good if that’s what you want to eat,” Mike told Cisco. Barry was happy to notice the man was all a gentleman.

“Yeah, yeah- I love Burger King,” Cisco answered.

They made it to Burger King and they ordered their meals. Cisco had a classic Whopper, Barry chose a Tender Crisp and Mike an Extra Long Cheeseburger. He invited Cisco and Barry paid his own thing, of course. They sat down and while Barry unwrapped his burger, he said:

“So, Mike. Tell me about you. What do you do?”

“I’m a computer engineer. I work for HP.” Mike said, taking a bite from his cheeseburger.

“Oh, that’s awesome,” Barry said. Cisco started eating his meal finally relaxing a little –he’d been nervous about these two important men in his life knowing each other.

“Yeah, well, I love what I do,” Mike said with a slight smile on his lips. “And you’re a CSI, right?”

Barry nodded. “Yes, I work at the CCPD.”

“What college did you attend?” Mike asked.

Since Barry had a mouthful in his mouth at the moment, Cisco spoke in his place.

“He went Central City University.” He looked at Barry asking for confirmation, just making sure his memory hadn’t failed him. Barry nodded.

“One of the best schools for criminology,” Mike said. “I guess Cisco told you I went to Midway University, too.”

Barry swallowed his mouthful. “Yeah, he did. Were you in the same classes?”

“We just shared physics and I think programming?” Mike asked Cisco.

“Oh yeah, I remember that was an elective I took that semester,” Cisco replied.

Barry nodded. He was really interested in this conversation so he just kept asking things he thought of.

“And what do you like to do, like, in your free time?” Barry asked.

“I have a bike so I really like driving it around the city,” Mike said.

“I certify that it is pretty cool.” Cisco participated, turning to Mike. He had some mustard on his chin so Mike cleaned it up with his thumb as soon as he noticed it and –not in a seductive way or anything- licked his finger clean. Something inside of Barry kinda burned? It’d been a minor thing in his low stomach, but he guessed he just wasn’t used to seeing those things.

 “And what about you? Cisco has told me a lot about your nerd interests.” Mike asked.

“Well, yeah. I majored in physics and chem in college so I pretty much just love to mess around with that stuff”. Barry answered. _And I really enjoy The Flash duties and everything, hahaha._

“In what part of the city do you live?” Barry asked him.

“I downtown. With my two sisters. We moved from Florida when we all had turned eighteen.” Mike explained.

“Cool. Younger or older sisters?” Barry asked. Cisco was surprised they were talking this much and liking each other this much. He barely had to introduce them. However, he wasn’t angry or anything about being practically invisible right now. He was comfortable and his nervousness was long gone.

“Younger. They’re 20 now, they’re twins. I always wanted to have a twin.”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” _Not as cool as infinite doppelgangers from other Earths, but cool enough._

After another bit of conversation, their meals were over and Barry couldn’t help but notice that Mike had discreetly taken Cisco’s hand in his. He thought it was cute but also important that he cared about him and that he had that kind of details with him.

 “Nice ring,” Mike said. Apparently, Barry hadn’t been the only one noticing things.

“Oh, thanks,” Barry said, looking at it. “Actually, it was Cisco’s birthday present for me. It’s awesome, right?”

“Right. He has unique ideas.” Mike turned to Cisco and smiled. Barry figured that in other circumstances it would be the appropriate moment for a kiss.

Not too long after that, when they had talked about pretty much anything and mostly everything in the basic chart, Mike suggested they should all get going.

Barry agreed and asked them where they were going after there.

Mike explained that he and Cisco were going to walk around at the park before actually heading home.

They all left the mall and Barry watched as Cisco got up on the bike, put a helmet on and tightened his arms around Mike’s torso before he put off.

He was left alone with his thoughts, which were pretty much a rush of them.

_He’s a nice guy. I’ll talk to Cisco next time I see him about him. Ask him if he liked me. It was really sweet that he invited him to eat and that he’s taking him on a date now. Aaaand he’s a nerd. Who works for the HP. That’s huge. Not as huge as Team Flash, but yeah, pretty cool for him. I can say that I know what Cisco sees in him. I mean, if he’s as good as he seems to do everything… he’s awesome. Really charming, good looking, smart. Cisco’s type. Well, actually I haven’t known anybody else he’s dated, but if he had a type, that would be it. For sure._

In the meanwhile, Cisco and Mike were on their way to the park.

When they got there, they walked around some beautiful gardens and decided to sit on a bench in a lonely area.

“So, did you like him?” Cisco asked Mike, their fingers intertwined.

“Sure. He’s a really nice guy.” Mike assured.

Cisco sighed. “Yeah, I know right.”

“I just didn’t know you were so affectionate with him,” Mike said, his tone suggestive.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you gave him that ring. It’s a delicate touch.”

“Are you _jealous_?” Cisco asked, amused.

“What? No.”

“You are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“He’s my best friend. _Only_ my best friend.” Cisco said comfortingly.

“Best friend who is hot and really close to you _and_ who has that ring.” Mike protested.

“He’s straight, ok?” Cisco insisted. “My best _straight_ friend. He’s not even interested.”

“You didn’t deny he’s hot.” Mike retorted.

“Your words, alright? Plus I still have eyes.” Cisco defended.

“You like him!”

“I am able to recognize good looking people, that’s not a crime, Mike,” Cisco said seriously. Because Mike was taking this pretty seriously. He had a crush on Barry, but it was absolutely meaningless since Barry was as straight as an arrow –the actual reason he hadn’t confessed how he felt- so the last thing he could do was to admit it.

“Cisco.”

“Mike.”

“Just promise me he’s your friend.” He asked.

“I promise! God, I swear. Trust me. And don’t forget he’s straight.” Cisco was indeed offended this was necessary.

“ _Fiiine_. But please don’t be so affectionate?” Mike asked pouting.

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll keep my distance if that makes you happy.”

Mike smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

The next day at STAR, Barry entered the room and only Cisco was around.

“Yo! Hey.”  He said.

“Hi, Bar. What’s up?” Cisco asked turning to him, leaning on his chair.

Barry shrugged. “You know, the usual. What about you?”

“All good,” Cisco said and after a moment, he sighed. “Sooo. Mike. What did you think of him?” He asked resting his head on his hand.

Barry sat on the desk next to Cisco’s spot.

“He’s a really nice guy. I mean, I’d have to know him more for a better impression but the first one was pretty good.” He nodded and made the ‘ok’ gesture with his hand.

“Good to know. He liked you too.”

“Oh, yeah, I was about to ask you, when you went on your date, did he tell you anything about me?”

“No, just, you know, that you were cool. He did mention we were close, though.” Cisco rolled his eyes.

“As in, he’s _jealous_?” Barry asked, incredulous.

Cisco shrugged. “It’s stupid, I know.”

“Wow. But you did tell him we were just friends, right?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, and I insisted on your straightness. Still, he doesn’t want me to be so affectionate with you.” Cisco said making air quotation marks.

“How so?”

“You know, he kept thinking about the ring and everything and he thinks it’s really _delicate_ ,” Cisco said shaking his head in disapproval.

“But, you’re not listening to that, right? We’re bros.” Barry needed to make sure Cisco wouldn’t actually start putting some sort of distance between them. It wouldn’t be right _at all_.

“I told him I would keep my distance. But just to make him happy.” Cisco said with his ‘not a big deal’ tone.

Barry raised his eyebrows. “Right. I see.”

“What?”

“It’s just- I don’t think you should have told him so. Now he thinks you do whatever he wants.” Barry wasn’t sure if he was in a place to judge Cisco’s way to do things in his relationship but if he wanted honesty, he’d have it.

“But you and I both know it’s not like that. If he told me to do something else I don’t want to, I just don’t do it.” Cisco said to calm him down.

“So you are on board about keeping your distance with me?”

“What? No! Stop twisting it all.” Cisco’s eyebrows frowned. “I’m just saying, Bar, if I really had to do it to make him happy, I wouldn’t. You’re my bro.” His features were softer now.

“Alright.” Barry relaxed. “Don’t let him mess with your head. He seems like a keeper.”

“Right. I won’t.”

* * *

Next weeks, Cisco tells Barry about how happy he’s being with Mike: All the cool stuff they do together, how much he makes him laugh, how interesting talking to him is… and Barry can’t help but feel happy for him. Just despite the little jealousy issue, which apparently had been clarified and forgotten, the guy was indeed a keeper.

 

One day, Cisco showed at STAR wearing a sweater. It was unusual, Cisco wearing long sleeves. He used to prefer the round neck shirts. But he looked nice wearing a sweater like one of those Barry wears: Unicolor, thin fabric; it made him look lean.

Just that after that day he always wore sweaters. Always. It didn’t matter if it was hot or cold, or it was a jacket or just a long sleeved shirt, but his arms weren’t showing anymore.

He was also thinner, not something to actually worry about because his contexture didn’t allow him to get like a stick, but it was noticeable.

“Hey, Cisco.” Barry knocked on the workshop walls, stepping in.

“What’s up?” Cisco said. Today he was wearing a navy blue hoodie.

“May I ask you something?” Barry offered casually.

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

“What happened to your wardrobe?” He asked pointing to Cisco’s sweater.

“ _What_?” His eyebrows frowned.

“Your regular shirts. What happened to them?” 

“Nothing. I just like sweaters now.” Cisco said.

“Oh yeah?” He was _not_ buying this one. Cisco Ramon wearing sweaters for more than two days straight? Not happening on this Earth, at least.

“Yeah.” Cisco nodded.

“Well, ok then. What about your diet? I mean tell Joe the secret, man,” Barry tried to be light.

“Just trying to be fitter, dude.”

“I hope that that’s it, alright?” He was skeptical, he knew Cisco well enough that he just didn’t decide to eat healthier and have a different lifestyle.

“Of course. What else would it be?”

* * *

Cisco sat down abruptly on his chair, alone in his workshop –or at least he thought he was.

“Shit.” He hissed as he sat down.

“What?” Barry asked from his spot on the corner of the workshop, he was putting his phone in his pocket and putting a few papers away as he stood up.

Cisco’s heart skipped a bit. “Fuck. Didn’t know you were there.”

“Sorry about that. Did you hit your shoulder or something?” Barry asked.

“What? No. Not at all.”

“It seemed like it hurt you when you sit down.” Barry stepped closer to him and noticed for the first time that Cisco’s eye bags were deeper than ever.

“I just remember I had to do something. Excuse me for thinking out loud.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with you lately? You’re wary, you’re not talking to me, apparently not sleeping, you hide that you’re in pain-”

“I’m not in pain.”

Barry slowly placed a hand on Cisco’s shoulders –he didn’t intent to make him feel pain of any kind. He just wanted to make a point. Cisco almost jumped, but he did wince a little.

“What happened to you?” Barry asked concerned.

Cisco took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Just. Take. Your. Hand. Off.”

Barry did, he would not put him through this.

“Fine, dude, but just tell me. What _happened_?” He crossed his arms and that was the sign: he would not let it go.

“Nothing happened, alright. I had a minor accident. A lamp fell on my shoulder when I tried to fix the light bulb. End of the story. Now can you please just leave me alone?”

Barry shrugged unconvinced and turned around, mad.

“Whatever, Cisco.”

He was angry. Why wouldn’t Cisco just talk to him, explain things from the beginning? Right, because he had just made that up. Ugh. What was he hiding?

* * *

“Did you guys go out last night?” Jesse asked entering the cortex and pointing to her back with her thumb.

Barry and Caitlin exchanged a confused look.

“No, why?” Caitlin asked.

“Cisco’s asleep in his workshop. Thought maybe he’d stayed up late,” Jesse replied shrugging casually, even when she knew already that that wasn’t the reason.

“Oh,” Barry said. “He probably did, just that not with us.” He was just covering a friend up, stopping everyone else from worrying about him like he knew they would if they found out about all these signs Cisco was showing. He added _definitely_ _not sleeping_ to the list in his head he’d been making.

“Is he dating someone new?” Caitlin asked suggestively, smiling.

“Ah- not that I know.” Barry lied. “But I’m sure either way what kept him up last night was a Star Trek marathon.”

* * *

A week later, apparently Cisco’s original wardrobe came back to life. _Thank God_. He was wearing short sleeves again and since those were his regular shirts, they all noticed how bigger than before they looked.

Besides that, the new and not-at-all-casual items were… watches. Huge watches. And bracelets.

And Cisco Ramon was not a person of bracelets.

He and Barry were at the cortex, Barry standing behind Cisco while he waited for him to finish the algorithm he was configuring on the screen.

Barry’s eyes traveled to Cisco’s wrist, and the watch rolled off a little and oh, there was something.

“What is that?” Barry asked.

“What is what?” Cisco stopped what he was doing on the computer, thinking Barry referred to something on it.

“There. In your wrist.” Barry pointed to it. “Looks like a bruise.”

“Oh.” Cisco looked at it and shrugged. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Cisco, c’mon. you’re wearing a fucking watch. You _hate_ watches. And the other day you just completely made up a lousy excuse about your shoulder. And you wore sweaters for almost a month and you’ve lost like ten pounds. Do you think I can’t connect the dots?”

Cisco sighed. “Barry, leave it alone please.”

“No, Cisco. You’re hiding these injuries and it’s not ok.” He was too concerned for his own good. “At first, I wasn’t sure and I wouldn’t make accusations. Besides, I know you don’t have any obligation of telling me everything. But I’m worried that you’re hurt! Would you mind telling me where are you getting them?” Again, he crossed his arms.

“Barry.” Cisco turned to him and stood up. Barry took a step back. “I’m not going to say anything, alright? You’re lucky I’m not making up more excuses. Now leave me alone.” He walked past Barry.

Barry realized that in fact Cisco hadn’t denied that he was hiding them, and he additionally had admitted the lamp thing was a lie.

“If these are from sex, Cisco, just tell me, I won’t judge-”

“No!” Cisco turned around, a disgusted look on his face. “They’re not.  Barry, I swear, I’m not going to tell you. Stop guessing.” Then he left the cortex and Barry was left alone with his thoughts once more.

_Mike comes into the picture and so do bruises. Coincidence?_

* * *

“Hey, Cait,” Barry said, his tone was anxious and uneasy. He entered the small med bay, where she was working on something on her desk.

“Hi,” she sang out in response. When she turned around and noticed his expression of concern, she worried. “Something wrong?”

“It’s just…” He ran his hand over the back of his neck. “It’s Cisco. Have you talked to him lately?”

“What do you mean?” She wasn’t sure what he meant and it didn’t seem to be something good, either.

“He’s not talking to me and I think something bad is happening to him. I-I don’t know, I’m not sure. I was wondering if he’d told you something about it.” His eyes were full of hope as he sat down on the nearest stool.

She frowned somewhat confused. “No, no. He hasn’t.” She shook her head slowly and Barry seemed unconvinced. Caitlin reached his hand and held it to comfort him. “Honestly, if he had, I’d tell you.”

Barry squeezed her hand and nodded in response letting her know he believed her. Then he shrugged. “I’m really worried about him.”

“But what do you think it’s happening to him?”

“I’m not sure…” Barry didn’t know what else to say, he knew his unverified suspicions weren’t enough for outing Cisco to her. “I just don’t think I’m in the right to share it. I’m sorry; I just wanted to know if he’d told you.”

Caitlin understood how it was to be loyal to someone who trusted you, so she didn’t make him feel bad for not telling her or tried to convince him to do it. “Have you tried Harry?” She asked instead, trying to help.

“Nah.” Barry shook his head with disdain. “If he’s not talking to us I highly doubt he’s talking to him.” She nodded in agreement. “But thanks anyway, Cait.”

Ho rose to his feet and gently let her hand go.

“Sure. I’ll let you know if I know anything.” He nodded and mumbled a _thank you_ , and when he was almost gone, she added,   “Maybe you should try Harry. Just in case –I mean they’d spent more time together than we think.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll try asking him.” He nodded once more. “Thanks again.”

* * *

Next Thursday after that, when Cisco was alone in the entire lab, he was taking off his jacket –oh yeah, since Tuesday it had been sweater season again- because damn, it was hot.

He was trying to cool when a rush of wind hit the cortex. He immediately tried to find his jacket to put it on, but it was too late.

“Cisco!” Barry screamed when he stopped, noticing bruises all along Cisco’s thin arms.

“What the hell man,” Cisco said annoyed finally putting on the jacket.

“What the fuck, dude, what happened to you?” He asked, his chest aching. He followed Cisco to his desk, where he was going to sit at.

Cisco sighed, discontent. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” This time, his voice hadn’t been angry, but more like if he actually was tired about this.

“Take the jacket off,” Barry ordered. When he was closer to him, he noticed his tired eyes. Cisco ignored him. “Cisco, I didn’t push you last week about the bruises on your wrist. Nor I’ve done it about the fact that I haven’t seen you eat on a whole damn week or –your eyes, fuck, you’ve been crying? But those bruises on your arms –they’re recent. I’m a CSI. I _fucking_ know. Now please. Take it off.”

“I’m not taking it off, alright? Just don’t say anything.”

“What? Why? I just have to sit around and see how you pretend you’re not getting those somewhere?” Barry asked desperately.

“I’m not getting them anywhere. And I’ve eaten enough lately.” Cisco tried.

“Why do you cover them up? Are you being blackmailed? Cisco, do you actually forget The Flash is your best friend? Because I’m still your best friend, right?”

“I’m not being blackmailed, ok.” Cisco rose from his chair. “I’m just not going to tell you. There’s no need to.”

“Is Michael doing this? Cisco, if this is him I swear to God I’m gonna kill him-” Barry had been analyzing every time more this theory, it seemed like a big coinci-

“NO! Fuck, Barry, he’s not. Just do as I do and pretend they’re not there. Don’t talk about them, ignore them. I even have to ignore the pain when they’re hurting. For you, it shouldn’t be really hard.” He was going to leave like he did the last time, but Barry stood on his way.

“Cisco. I can’t. I’m not going to let you get beaten up like this. You just can’t expect me to do that. It’s not in me. I care too much about you to let that happen.”

Cisco sighed. “Fuck off, Barry. I don’t want to say hurtful things and I’m really upset with you right now. Let me go.” He couldn’t be here any longer –he’d end up fighting with Barry if he didn’t leave.

Barry let out a tired breath and moved of Cisco’s way. “I’m not forgetting about this.”

* * *

_I wish I could tell him. I wish I had the guts to do it but I don’t. He’d never forgive me and he’d think I’m an idiot for letting this happen to me. Then it would be all over and he’d hate me forever. Fuck, and he keeps asking about them and I’m running out of luck- he’s caught me three times already hiding these motherfuckers. Plus I have to pretend I’m really upset to shut him off and that sucks dick. It makes me want to love him –LIKE him, Cisco, you like him- more the fact that he worries just so much about me and I know that’s just because I’m his friend because for him I’m just a friend but God it makes everything harder. Lying to him? Knowing that he’s probably trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with me, knowing that he’s too worried to focus on his own stuff –because that’s who Barry Allen is……. It’s a fucking torture._

* * *

“What’s up, Harry.” Cisco greeted as the older man walked into their shared workroom.

“I brought you lunch.” He answered, placing on Cisco’s table a to-go bag from Big Belly Burger.

_“I’m not sure what’s going on with him. Think you can get him to tell you something?” Barry had asked._

 “Oh. Thanks.” He was surprised: since _when_ did Harry buy him lunch? However, he wouldn’t be rude about it.

“Aren’t you going to have it?” Harry asked startled since Cisco hadn’t taken the bag immediately.

_More talk and Harry had eventually mentioned, “I’ve also noticed he’s not eating.”_

“Not hungry right now,” Cisco responded, shrugging.

“That’s untypical,” Harry said sitting down and then unwrapped his burger, giving it a bite.

_“Try to push him, I dunno, I’m worried about him.”_

_“Get him something to eat, tell me if he has it.”_

Cisco put two and two together and looked up, putting down the tools he’d been working with.

“Did Barry tell you to do this?” He sounded offended and angry.

“No.” _Yes_. “Should he?”

“C’mon, you just don’t suddenly go and buy me lunch.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Ramon,” Harry said. “You can try and lie to others, but don’t lie to yourself.” He took his soda in his free hand and stood up. “Good people care about you,” he added before he turned around and left.

Cisco just sighed in frustration; he knew Barry had been behind all that.

* * *

And that way the days passed, and everything got worse.

Cisco kept being beaten up, and he kept hiding it, and Barry kept thinking about it, building theories with no solid references to base them on, and as any other thing that has a dead-end, it eventually stopped –It _exploded_.

“I got to make a call,” Cisco said and retired from the cortex. It’s understandable that people don’t have to talk about everything in their lives in front of others. They have their own personal lives. But the thing is that he didn’t just go to the corridor to pick up the call. He went to the fucking rooftop… Of the fucking building.

And ok, Barry knew that because he’d had followed him up all the way there. Because as much as he knew this was wrong, that wrong it was what was happening to Cisco. And if he didn’t talk, he’d have to find on his own.

If it was just some other call not related to this, about any other stuff he knew it wouldn’t be useful for this and that was private, then he’d leave. And in the hypothetic case of listening too much, he’d pretend he hadn’t. Because he was a good friend and he was worried as fuck. He had to do it.

He was hidden behind the last entrance that led to the rooftop. He hoped Cisco didn’t go too far away and wished he had super hearing right now.

He listened closely and carefully. He didn’t understand everything that Cisco said, but it was mostly yelling. He did, however, listen to this:

_“No, Mike! I’m sick of this. I don’t care if you drop me, I’m not a fucking punching ball, alright? Fuck. We’re over.”_

Barry was too shocked to move. Too perplex to care if Cisco knew he’d spied on him. His blood was burning –it’d been him the whole time. That son of a-

“Barry. What the hell?” Cisco asked him.

Barry slid down the wall and remained bent down. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.” He said, covering his face with his hand.

“What did you listen?” Cisco asked worriedly, his voice shattered.

“Look. I just did. Stop hiding it. I don’t give a fuck, alright. I’m not gonna tell anybody if that’s what worries you. Just…. You could’ve told me. Fuck, Cisco. You should’ve told me. I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Barry-”

“Listen,” Barry said. He stood up and Cisco’s heart broke in half when he saw Barry’s watery eyes. “I don’t understand why you let him do this to you, and I want to know. You have to talk to someone, Cisco. You can trust me. You know that, don’t you?” He frowned, evidently hurt.

“Yeah,” Cisco nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He then broke into silent tears.

Barry hugged him tight.

“I’m gonna make him pay.” He said over Cisco’s hair as he caressed his back and felt Cisco’s tears wet his shirt. “He’s never ever going to hurt you again. I told you he couldn’t hurt you. And he did. Fuck, I should’ve known.” He shook his head.

“Don’t even think about blaming yourself,” Cisco said, shaking his head in Barry’s chest.

“I could have _protected_ you!”

“No. You didn’t know. I was so ashamed of telling you…”

“Cisco.” Barry made a pause. He traced Cisco’s back one last time before pulling apart slowly. “You’re my best friend. You can’t have those fears with me. At least you shouldn’t. But I get that part. There’s just a lot of things I don’t and that I’d like you to explain me. Like –like your weight loss, which I’m _sure_ it wasn’t healthy.”

Cisco wiped his own tears off. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up falling so hard for Barry –to the point where he couldn’t stand staying on the friendzone anymore. Because he was _so_ fucking sweet and awesome _and_ caring. Godammit. His _best friend_.

“Sure, ahm, just… not right now. Maybe after work? They’re probably wondering what we are doing…” He knew it was a bad excuse, but Barry wouldn’t make him talk about all that right away.

Barry nodded and sighed. “Fine. But I’m going to the CCPD to… investigate this guy.”

“Are you going to hurt him?” He couldn’t say he was impressed if Barry said that.

“You know, I’d actually like that. But it’s not what I believe in. I’m just going to find an arrest order or something. See if Joe can find an excuse to get him in jail.”

“Just, don’t tell him, please?” He frowned, hopeful.

“No, never.” Barry shook his head. “I know you want to keep this quiet. But he’s not getting away with this one.”

* * *

“Hey, Joe.” Barry greeted Joe as he entered the station.

“What’s up Bar?”

“I need to get an arrest warrant for a guy. Do you think is going to be hard?”

“That depends. Did he do something?”

“I don’t know. I mean, yes. But there are no records of it. I need to know if he did something else.”

“Do you mind telling me what did he do?”

“He hurt someone who definitely didn’t deserve it.”

“Physically?”

“Yes. Now, see if you can find any records for Michael Hayes, please? The Flash is paying him a visit.”

* * *

“Michael Hayes,” The Flash said entering the crowded HP offices. He ran to his desk and everybody had his eye son him.

“I know you have hurt people. This man right here,” He pointed to Michael and directed to people around him. “This man has abused a friend of mine physically. I and the CCPD have evidence and you’ll get an arrest warrant soon.

“In the meantime, I wouldn’t take the risk of working with him.” He pushed Michael’s head against his desk and he was pleased with the wince of pain he heard in response. Barry resisted the urge to hit him again.

The Flash leaned in and whispered, “Justice will be done,”

He noticed the look of disgust in Michael’s coworkers’ eyes and that gave him some comfort before he left.

* * *

At night, Barry walked Cisco home.

“So…” Barry said, his hands in his pockets.

“So.” Cisco nodded. He _knew_ this was coming.

“Cisco. I understand that you didn’t want to tell anybody. It’s understandable.” They didn’t look each other in the eye. They walked beside one another and kept their look in the sidewalk.

“Yeah.” Cisco nodded slowly.

Barry sighed. “But I’m not just anybody. And I knew you were hiding something and that you were lying and it hurt me so much when I found out on my own about it and I knew I could’ve stopped it sooner.” He shrugged, this time, it had sounded like he was over.

“Barry it’s just that I couldn’t. I literally couldn’t look you in the eyes and disappoint you.” Cisco explained sadly.

Barry turned to him and stopped his walking. “You wouldn’t have disappointed me.”

“That’s what you’re saying now! But if I had looked at you and told you _hey man, I’m letting my boyfriend beat me a thousand different ways and I’m not doing anything about it_ , you would have been disappointed.”

“You would have been doing something about it by telling me. But I’m not lecturing you. You know it was wrong.” After all, Barry cared about Cisco as a friend and he was really sad that he had gone through that and that he’d decided not to tell anybody, but he couldn’t do anything about the fact that Cisco had allowed Michael to put him in that situation. They resumed their walk. “And you dumped him so you just promise me that if he contacts you again you’re going to tell me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I promise.” He meant it. He knew Barry would get his back.

“Do you mind telling me now why did he do it?” Barry knew abusive assholes were like that because they _had fucking mental issues_ , but they always had an excuse.

“He… ahm.” Cisco considered this as the worst part of all, but Barry deserved to know. “Remember when he once accused me of liking you?” Barry nodded. “Well. He was convinced that I cheated on him. With you or just someone else.” He almost whispered. “So he’d just tell me to leave them and he’d punch me and-” He shrugged, he had no words to talk about this. Barry was about to say something to comfort him, but Cisco insisted on finishing his words. “And he’d tell me I needed to lose weight. I practically got use to eat less even when I got hungry but… but he liked me more after I did it.”

“Cisco…” Barry whispered sadly, it had come out as a pitiful call.

“Yeah. I know, I’m pathetic. And I know you probably don’t even want to hear this but I spent so many nights just… doing _it_. And I was tired, damn.” With every word, Barry just hated Michael more. His heart twisted to know someone out there was capable of hurting such a good and pure human being. “I also spent nights crying silently, but it was pointless because I woke up with my eyes swollen." Cisco shook his head smirking sadly. “And oh, the worst part is that I didn’t want to miss a day at STAR so I would do anything I had to do to go even if I had to hide everything.”

Barry nodded as a sign that he’d been listening. “I’m really sorry you went through that.” He looked up; they’d arrived at Cisco’s building. He sighed and had trouble finding exactly what to say.

“I know it’s not much but I can just think of telling you how angry and furious I am that he caused you so much pain.

“Joe I are taking care of it already but promise me you’ll never let an idiot do that to you ever again.” Cisco could not get used to this just because he had friends to solve his problems. “Nor hurt you in any way.”

“I promise.” Cisco nodded.

Barry hugged him tight before saying goodbye. Cisco let out a relieved breath when he buried his face is Barry’s shoulder and put his arms around Barry’s torso.

“I’m always having your back, Cisco.” Cisco nodded in response. “I don’t care if I ever have to mess with the timeline, or getting in trouble myself. You don’t have to deal with anything on your own.”

“I- I know. I’m always having your back, too.”

Barry let him go and rubbed his shoulder.

“See you in the morning, bro,” Barry said.

“Sure thing, man.” Cisco turned around and entered his building.

Barry didn’t leave until Cisco was safe inside his building. Cisco noticed and his heart beat faster.

* * *

After the visit The Flash had made Michael at his workplace, one of his coworkers, a young girl of 20 years old, went to the CCPD to declare that he had assaulted her sexually. Joe had found records of illegal commerce of HP technology, but this was perfect to get him in jail a lot longer.

Joe and Captain Singh arrested him and had the pleasure of humiliating him in front of his former coworkers. The girl who had stated against him, whose girl was Jasmine, cried terrified when the police arrived, but she knew he couldn’t hurt her anymore.

“You’re a whore!” Mike told her, and Joe pushed his head against the desk when he handcuffed him just as The Flash had.

He asked for a lawyer, but all they managed was to ask for the possibility of probation after at least fifty years of good behavior.

Barry would never let that happen- probably sabotaging some stuff inside if Iron Heights, just the ones needed to make sure he was never considered an exemplary prisoner.

In the meanwhile, he was just going to focus on Cisco: protecting him and making sure he hadn’t lost his self-confidence too much that it was unrecoverable and that he healed physically as well as emotionally.

 

  
_"If it hurts and you can't take no more, lay it all on me... No you don't have to keep it under lock and key cause I will never let you down and if you can't escape all your uncertainties, I can show you how...  If you're scared when you're out on your own just remember me because I won't let you go. So if you're hurting, just let your heart be free; you got a friend in me, I'll be your shoulder at anytime you need" **-Ed Sheeran, "Lay It All On Me".**_

**Author's Note:**

> This friend of mine who knows a lot about lots of things told me I needed to improve my characters’ development and interactions with each other, that I needed to “learn how people work”. So I hope Barry’s and Cisco’s behavior didn’t completely suck and were reasonable. And canon and in character, ifyouknowwhatimean. 
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts!


End file.
